Merry Go Round Goes
by sky75rk
Summary: No matter how trivial it may be for them it is very much simple for Kogure. It only just have to be him. [Mitko.MiyaAya.R&R]
1. chapter1: mixups

********  
  
Merry-Go-Round Goes  
  
********  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: sky75rk  
  
Pairing: …Find out for yourself…  
  
Warning: might be OOC, contain swear words and argument between friends  
  
A/n: …  
  
***  
  
Basketball practice has just ended in Ryonan High. The team coach has been giving out orders to the team. As usual, the star player of the team, Sendoh, Akira, was smiling brightly despite the fact the coach Taoka has scolded him again for being late. Koshino, Hiroaki, his best friend, was beside him, snickering while Sendoh was being scolded, thus, earning a dark look from Sendoh.  
  
"Mou! I thought that you will cover up for me that's why you went with me the moment coach called me," Sendoh said, pouting.  
  
Koshino laughed. "It's your fault. If you came early, he wouldn't have shrewd your pride," nudging Sendoh on the ribs.  
  
"Baka! That hurts!" replied Sendoh, feeling the place where Koshino hit him.  
  
Sendoh and Koshino, two known basketball players in Ryonan, were also known as the most incompatible, and the most different bestfriends in the history. (Of Ryonan only) Whilst Sendoh is talkative and prefers noise, Koshino likes to keep quiet and prefers peace. Sendoh is outgoing and Koshino likes to stay at one place only. They only agree on one thing—Basketball.  
  
They differ from each other, and yet, they became best of friends. After all, like they say, opposites attract, right?  
  
They went home together, parting ways when they saw the fork in the road. They waved to each other and separated, Koshino was going left and Sendoh, going right.  
  
While walking, a bike rode too fast past through Koshino. Koshino stumbled to the side, wincing as he felt a minor injury on his arm.  
  
'Damn! My arm must've caught the wire on the bike' Koshino thought, wiping the blood the was coming out. 'Ouch! It must be cut deeper,'  
  
Koshino winced. He reached out to his pocket to get his handkerchief, when a hand came in front of his face with a handkerchief. He looked up and saw Kogure's concerned face.  
  
"Ano… Daijobou desu ka?" asked Kogure with consideration.  
  
Koshino just nodded dumbly. Somehow, he seemed lost in those chocolate brown eyes of Kogure, enough to remove the pain on his arm.  
  
Kogure kneeled down the Ryonan player, folded the cloth in a triangular form and folded it again, placing it to the wound of Koshino. Koshino still stared, cheeks heating up with unknown reason.  
  
"There. All done," Kogure spoke again, after covering up the small injury. "It's not really deep. It'll be fine in a few days," he continued, smiling his ever-perpetual smile.  
  
Koshino face crimsoned more. "Domo, Kogure-san. You *are* Kogure, ne?" said the Ryonan player, still having doubts about the person's name.  
  
"Hai," replied Kogure.  
  
Kogure helped Koshino to get up. Then he turned to leave.  
  
"Ja ne, Koshino-kun! I'll see you next time we have a game, ne?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Kogure left Koshino, still dazed with those eyes of his, wondering when will he see him again. He looked at his arm and smiled brightly when he saw the piece of cloth tied up on his arm.  
  
'Maybe I'll see him again after all. Sooner than he thinks…' he thought when he made his journey towards home, hand holding his arm and a particular black cloth.  
  
***  
  
As Koshino went home, he headed straight to his bedroom and did his homework. He tried to concentrate, though he can't. His mind is travelling from way back, recalling the fateful incident that happened and those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Koshino shook his head. 'K'so! Why am I thinking of that Shohoku player? I'm obviously out of my head!'  
  
He began to think of his current situation. He read many book and magazines of this 'falling in love' thing, and he knew that once he found the right one, he would feel it. He knew that once he saw this person, he would know that he's it.  
  
But…why is he feeling ambiguous? He just—coincidentally—bumped into Kogure and this…this happens? Why? And to a man?  
  
'Sou… this must be it. This must be what they call true love…' he thought as he went on his bed, sleeping peacefully.  
  
His dreams are full of a certain man with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Sendoh is taking a walk through the park. He still didn't head home yet, and he still hasn't had a single thought about it either. He worries about his current academics. Sure, sure, he was smart and always manages to maintain on top. But! Being on top means many problems too. You have no choice but to go down. Many expect you to do well and to top it again. And this is the reason why Sendoh is being pushed. Aside from being the ace player and having many opponents and his studies and having many things to submit. Requirements left and right.  
  
Sendoh sighed. 'Being on top sure is a pain,' he thought sadly, sitting on a swing in the playground. (You must be wondering how he got there while I said that he's walking through the park) He swayed the swing a little, then stopped. He just pulled out a notebook and a pen, writing down on it.  
  
Fate sure has ways of getting things together, ne? Kogure was walking past the playground where Sendoh was. Kogure glanced at his side and caught the sight of Sendoh, jotting down on his notebook furiously.  
  
He crept silently behind Sendoh's back, sighing inwardly when Sendoh didn't notice his presence. He took a careful look on Sendoh's notebook and saw that he was doing his homework on Algebra. He also saw the frustrating look on Sendoh's face when he couldn't get the equation correctly. He stared at Sendoh as he tried to do it one more time.  
  
When Sendoh still didn't get it, he began to speak up.  
  
"Chigau yo," Kogure said softly.  
  
Sendoh was startled so he jumped out of the swing before taking a look from the person that was behind him all along.  
  
"Kogure-san? What are you doing there?" he asked, feeling embarrassed that Kogure saw his wrong equations.  
  
Kogure chuckled. "I've been behind you 10 minutes ago," he explained.  
  
Sendoh looked disturbed. He hadn't noticed it! How stupid of him!  
  
He hid his shocked expression under his famous smile.  
  
"Gomen, gomen, I wasn't aware of you," Sendoh said, putting his hand on his head, scratching it.  
  
"I noticed that,"  
  
"So, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at home?" asked Sendoh, feeling curious all of a sudden.  
  
Kogure sat down at the next swing beside Sendoh's and sat down. Sendoh sat down too, feeling the cold damp air that passed through them.  
  
"I was asked to do something here, in Ryonan, I was just heading home, you know," Kogure explicated to the ace player, as Sendoh just bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "How about you?" Kogure went on.  
  
'I…I was having problems in my academics that I couldn't go home yet," Sendoh said dolorously. "You saw me right? Usually, it wouldn't be a problem to me, doing all these work, but it's stressing now," Sendoh said ironically.  
  
"I understand," it was all Kogure said, but it stunned Sendoh.  
  
"You do?" asked Sendoh quizzically.  
  
"Of course. You, being the foundation of the basketball team and being on top of your class. It's quite forceful, but you have no choice left but to go on with it. A piece of advice, ne? Why don't you stop worrying about things and organize the things you need to do and then do it step-by-step. That way, you wouldn't think of what you forgot to do and you'd be finished sooner than you think," Kogure advised, taking a deep breath after saying that long sentence.  
  
Sendoh's eyes lit up. 'I hadn't thought of that!'  
  
Sendoh took Kogure's hand and shook it cheerfully. "I don't know how to thank you enough," he shook Kogure's hand even harder, shaking the whole man.  
  
Kogure just laughed. Sendoh drowned at the sight of Kogure's smile. He didn't recognize that he let go of Kogure's hand and he was staring at him, heart beating fast.  
  
"It was a pleasure helping you, Sendoh-san. I have to go now, ne? My mother's expecting me," Kogure said, bidding goodbye to the ace payer from Ryonan. Sendoh blinked when he saw that Kogure was leaving. He called out Kogure's name before he was out of sight.  
  
"Nani? Anything else?" queried Kogure, still smiling.  
  
'Do you know that your smile is so heavenly?'  
  
"Ano… Sendoh-san?"  
  
Sendoh blinked again. "I wanted to tell you that maybe sometime, I'll treat you out. You know, to repay you," Sendoh offered.  
  
Kogure contemplated about it for a while, his hand resting on his chin carefully. Then, he smiled.  
  
"I'll look after that, ne?"  
  
Sendoh's smile widened more. 'Did I mention that you're kind too?'  
  
"Domo. Keep me posted!" Sendoh called out as Kogure walked away. He began to head for home too. Smiling more than you often do, thinking of that kind young man, which he thinks might change his life forever.  
  
Sendoh whistled happily.  
  
***  
  
-Next day-  
  
Another sunny day at Ryonan high. Trees are swaying; birds are chirping; clouds are dancing, and a very, very pleasant smile from Koshino. Will wonders never cease? The usually grumpy, foul attitude player was smiling like there's no tomorrow or like something very good happened? No one figured it out except the boy himself.  
  
And his bestfriend, also smiling, (when didn't he ever smile?) looking stressed-free. Being in shape. It brought… smile to other students… somehow. Their smiles were contagious. Like, it wanted to say that something definitely good will happen, that something was BOUND to happen. Something good. Something fantastic. Something… something OVERWHELMING. And that very thought made even the teachers smile.  
  
Their fellow teammate and current keeper of personal data of other players from other school approached the both of them, giving a greeting, smiling too, asking the two of them why the sudden change of attitude. Especially Koshino. His smile was different. Sendoh's too. It radiated… happiness. Happiness only from a person in love.  
  
"You two look so happy today, Koshino-sempai, Sendoh-sempai. Did anything interesting occurred?" Hikoichi queried, peculiarity befalling the freshman.  
  
Koshino and Sendoh just nodded in agreement, still smiling. You'd think that their face would stay that way throughout eternity as they wore it throughout the whole practice, surprising their teammates more, when they saw their improvement.  
  
True. They improved. A lot.  
  
All because of a certain man with an innocent smile and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. It was a pity that it was hidden under a pair of spectacles.  
  
The two of them sighed at the same time, recalling the sweet memory of yesterday. Soon, being best of friend they were, they tried to get each other to speak.  
  
"Oi! Koshino-kun, why are you so happy today?" Sendoh asked, feeling happy as he saw his bestfriend happy too.  
  
"How about you? Why so happy? I mean, you're always smiling, but your smile is a bit different," Koshino asked back.  
  
Sendoh frowned. "I'm not always smiling. I frown once in a while," said Sendoh in a mock-angry voice. "Anyway, I asked first," he pursued.  
  
"Hai, hai. Why don't we say it in chorus?" suggested Koshino. He saw Sendoh nod. They counted to tree before saying at the same time…  
  
"I'm in love,"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"I should've known," they said again at the same time.  
  
Again, they laughed. They stopped then turned serious, each reading what's on each other's mind. Telling each other, without words, to tell each other who. And yet, they just stared. Stared at each other, as time passes by.  
  
Sendoh tore their gaze. "Why don't we say it again at the same time, then. That way, it'd be fair,"  
  
Koshino looked at him in agreement. They counted again to three before saying in chorale…  
  
"I'm in love with… Kogure Kiminobu," they stared at each other in disturbance. Then they glared at each other, sparks flying.  
  
They stood apart, still glaring at each other.  
  
'Uso!'  
  
'Shinjirarenai!'  
  
"How could you…"  
  
"When did you…"  
  
They watched each other's form.  
  
SILENCE.  
  
Koshino broke the silence. "I guess this settles it then." He said, walking towards Sendoh. "May the best man win," he said in equal fairness, sticking out his hand.  
  
"Aa. And I know that it wouldn't be you," he said casually, holding Koshino's hand, shaking it.  
  
"Don't state things unless you know the outcome, Sendoh. End your impudent talk," retorted Koshino, confidant that he will win.  
  
They shook each other's hand, smiling, thinking of the same thing.  
  
'I'll be the victor in the end. No matter what.'  
  
They also knew deep inside themselves that things would be ugly.  
  
***  
  
A/n: I've been having troubles with creating this one. I've written it on a paper long ago but I've only managed to write it down detail by detail. I guess that I've made another boring story… I'm so sorry about myself…  
  
Please review… -_-… 


	2. chapter 2: Shohoku High

Merry-Go-Round Goes  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Author: sky75rk  
  
Warning: contains yaoi content and argument between friends…  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, mind you!  
  
A/n: second part of the SenKoshKo love triangle…  
  
***  
  
Arriving at school, Hikoichi saw Sendoh without Koshino. He wondered about why he isn't with his bestfriend, though everyone in the school knows that they've been coming together to and fro their school since the first year and who knows? Maybe even during their younger years. It not only encouraged the other students with their friendship with his/her friends, but it also inspired them to be a better friend to all. Sendoh and Koshino were like the role model of the whole school.  
  
However, this day is sort of opposite, they didn't go to school together.  
  
'Is there any problem? Sendoh-san, Koshino-san?' Hikoichi mused.  
  
Then he saw Koshino walking to the other side of the building, where he usually goes to keep himself from people. Hikoichi looked at the time. It was quite early, and classes will begin in half an hour, so there's totally no reason to hurry up.  
  
Hikoichi followed his sempai to talk.  
  
***  
  
Koshino arrived at his special place. A special, PRIVATE place, where he usually goes to avoid contact with other students. He climbed the tree, then settled down in one of its branches then opened a pocket book.  
  
'Ahh…So relaxing up here. And such a nice view. A view without that idiot Sendoh and that noisy Hikoichi…' he thought; though he spoke too soon.  
  
He saw Hikoichi bounding to his special and now not-so-private place. Koshino wondered when and how did his kohai know about his place.  
  
He shook his head. 'When didn't he know something?'  
  
He came down from his tree branch before Hikoichi could see him. 'At least that part is still private…'  
  
"What do you want Hikoichi?" Koshino asked without further ado.  
  
Hikoichi turned around to face Koshino and smiled.  
  
"Ano, Koshino-sempai, did you see Sendoh-sempai? I didn't see you come to school this day, is anything wrong?" Hikoichi asked, obviously wanting answers.  
  
Koshino sighed. He didn't really think that Hikoichi would notice it so soon. I mean, he purposely left Sendoh and didn't go to his house to wake him up because, he's his rival now and he doesn't care if he's late. It's he's fault anyway that he always oversleeps. And why must people always think that they're always together. They're not twins, are they?  
  
"Why must people think that for all times, I'm always together with the baka Sendoh?!" said Koshino raising his hands for special effects.  
  
"Ano…Koshino-sempai…"  
  
Unfortunately for him, Koshino didn't let him interrupt. "I mean, I'm not in-charge of that Sendoh! I'm not his mother…"  
  
"Who said you were?" interrogated a voice from behind.  
  
Hikoichi 'eeped' and Koshino stopped abruptly. He whirled around just to see a smiling Sendoh, or was that a fake one?  
  
"Well, it is true! You make me look like your mother, stopping by your house everyday just to wake you up! I'm not supposed to do that!" Koshino answered corrosively.  
  
"Is not! I never asked you to do that!" retorted Sendoh.  
  
"Yeah, well that's because your mother asked me too,"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Koshino-sempai? Sendoh-sempai?"  
  
"Auntie said that she doesn't have to strength to wake you up anymore because you're so hard-headed!"  
  
"That is so not true! I'm not late today, am I?" Sendoh asked, gesturing Koshino to look at the time. True enough, there's still time before the classes begins. Which only means…  
  
"Hey! You're right!" Koshino said aloud; shocked.  
  
"Told you!"  
  
"But that's only today! What about tomorrow? Or the day after that?" Koshino added, sneering after saying the sentence. While Hikoichi was long gone, trying to avoid the argument.  
  
"Nani?! Are you implying that I can't do it again?"  
  
"Nice choice for words, Sendoh. But in other words…yes! You can't do it again!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Sendoh exited the scene and so did Koshino. They haven't argued for a long time and it seemed pretty indifferent for them to do so now. However, no one can change what happened and turn back time. (Except Sakura. She can turn back time with the return card.) What happens, happens.  
  
***  
  
At basketball practice, the team captain, Uozumi was surprised to see that Sendoh was already at the court with Koshino…  
  
…Arguing again…  
  
"What happened to the two of them?" queried Uozumi to Ikegami, still watching the two bickering teens, which somehow reminds him of Shohoku's own, Sakuragi and Rukawa.  
  
"I don't know. Don't ask me," Ikegami replied and glanced at the two of them, just in time to see Koshino lunging at Sendoh.  
  
"Shall we stop them?" Ikegami asked.  
  
"Probably some small argument. You know Koshino's temper tantrum," answered Uozumi. Then they watched the two players again. They heard Sendoh shout out 'itai!' then looked at each other and ran towards Koshino, now knowing that Koshino was quite intent in hurting the ace player.  
  
Uozumi held Koshino and Ikegami tried to get Sendoh up. Thankfully, Sendoh wasn't hurt or injured, just a couple of minor scratches.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" demanded Uozumi. Koshino jerked his body away from his captain and restrained himself from lunging at Sendoh again. Sendoh shot daggers at Koshino and Koshino did the same too. They didn't answer the question that their captain befall upon them, instead showed to them that they aren't faring too well at each other.  
  
Suddenly, Koshino tore the glare then smiled at Sendoh. He stuck out his hand, while Sendoh was looking confused.  
  
"Gomen Sendoh. No offense meant," Koshino said, eyeing Sendoh thoughtfully. He doesn't like the others to interfere with their little reverie and not to mention big argument. Koshino didn't like to cause the team trouble.  
  
Of course Sendoh knew that too. He understood well what Koshino was trying to say, so he took Koshino's hand and shook it.  
  
"Not taken, Koshino-kun,"  
  
At the sides, Uozumi and Ikegami sighed and relief.  
  
***  
  
After the hard practice, the team headed out to the shower room, to refresh themselves after their hard practice. Koshino finished first followed by Sendoh. He was certain that he can't take another fight with Koshino, or else, he'll show up with two colors only, black and blue. Well…you know very well what I mean. Sendoh noticed Koshino holding out a black cloth, well ironed and in good condition. Like he treasured it for a long time.  
  
The two bestfriends that might become formerly, walked out of the gym together, much to the ease of the other players. In the exit of the school, Sendoh was surprised that Koshino was headed the other way.  
  
"Oi! Your house is this way!" Sendoh called out, pointing to the direction where he was heading.  
  
"I now that, Sendoh! I'm not dumb and forgetful," replied Koshino then added to himself, "Unlike you,"  
  
Sendoh thought for a moment, then asked again. "Why going that way?"  
  
"I'm going to Shohoku," Koshino said simply.  
  
"Shohoku? What's your business there?" Sendoh inquired again.  
  
"To see Kogure-kun,"  
  
Sendoh's eyes widened.  
  
Koshino smirked.  
  
"Why see Kimi-kun?"  
  
"Kimi-kun?!" said Koshino in between gritted teeth. 'How there he address  
  
Kogure-kun as Kimi-kun! The nerve of that flirt!'  
  
Nevertheless, Koshino wasn't beaten yet.  
  
"I have something that belongs to him and I like to return it back,"  
  
"What something?"  
  
"This." Koshino finished, showing Sendoh the black handkerchief that originally owned by Kogure. Koshino smiled as he gazed at it lovingly.  
  
"I'm coming with you,"  
  
Koshino snapped his head to look at Sendoh.  
  
"Why?" this time, Koshino was the one who asked.  
  
"You might do something different to Kimi-kun, with your attitude and all," Sendoh explained, as walked beside Koshino to the train station.  
  
"Look who's talking," retorted Koshino derisively, not believing that his chance is blowing up in his face.  
  
***  
  
-Shohoku High-  
  
The basketball team is still practicing, even in the evening, showing their passion and devotion to the sport they liked best. Mitsui was practicing his usual three pointers, Miyagi was teaching the other first year students how to do the 'fake', the technique which he does best while taking sideward glances at his Aya-chan that was talking with their captain, Akagi. Sakuragi shouting at Rukawa, Rukawa ignoring Sakuragi, giving his usual line, and Kogure, restraining Sakuragi to hurt the rookie.  
  
To no avail, Akagi decided to hit the kohai. The others players were relieved when Sakuragi tamed down.  
  
Two figures, walking side-by-side, arrived at the Shohoku gym at the same time.  
  
"Yo Shohoku! Working hard I see," a voice from the entrance door was perceived.  
  
They each turned around and saw the Ryonan players standing. Akagi and the rest of the team jogged towards them and greeted them. Sendoh smiled and Koshino just bowed.  
  
"Oi Porcupine! What are you doing here? Here to challenge the tensai? Nyahahaha… you don't have to! You're sure to lose! Nyahahaha…"  
  
"Do'aho,"  
  
"Teme Kitsune! Why must you ruin everything?!"  
  
Sendoh just acknowledged what Sakuragi and Rukawa said as a greeting. They both stepped inside and greeted Anzai-sensei who was apparently there.  
  
Practice ended and all the members are in the locker room getting dressed or still inside the shower room. Koshino waited for Kogure to come out patiently. Sendoh was there beside him; evidently anxious to see the man he liked.  
  
Koshino's feature's lit up when he saw a flash of brown hair at the door; he immediately cleared his voice then called out to Kogure.  
  
Kogure walked calmly to them with his usual polite smile.  
  
"What can I do for you? Koshino-san? Sendoh-san?" Kogure asked.  
  
Koshino held out the handkerchief that Kogure used to patch up his wound the other day. He smiled and reached out for Kogure's hand and gently placed the cloth there.  
  
Sendoh was eyeing Koshino dangerously as Koshino still held on to Kogure's hand.  
  
"For, this. Thank you!" Koshino said, in his accent, the tone of appreciation was very much heard. Kogure just smiled in return.  
  
"Do itashimashite. I really appreciate you coming over here just to give this back to me," Kogure replied.  
  
On the other hand, Sendoh doesn't like being left out.  
  
"Ehem,"  
  
Sendoh cleared his throat so as not to be left out any longer. Koshino growled lowly, thinking of ways how to kill Sendoh slowly. (Don't worry, it's not true…) Sendoh being there is one thing he could handle, but Sendoh disturbing him is another thing. Another low growl escaped his lips and then scrutinized Sendoh again.  
  
'It's my turn now, Koshino-kun,'  
  
"Ano, Kogure-san, do you remember what I said that maybe I can treat you out?" Sendoh asked Kogure. Kogure just nodded mutely. "Umm… are you free today? I'd really like to return the favor to you as soon as possible,"  
  
Kogure thought about it for a moment. 'I have nothing to do anyway, so why not?'  
  
"Sure, why not?" Kogure agreed. Sendoh's smile widened, as he comprehended Kogure's reply. "I know that you're going to be busy and this is the only time you have," he added.  
  
"Iie. YOU'RE going to be busy, Kogure-san. I don't want to interfere with your studies," Sendoh told Kogure.  
  
"I didn't know you were that considerate, Sendoh-san,"  
  
Koshino almost laughed, but controlled himself for an unsound chuckle. 'Yeah, right!' Suddenly, an idea hit his head.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Koshino asked, giving Kogure a pleading smile. It did surely does the trick. Kogure agreed much to Sendoh's dismay. Sendoh, at that time, decided to strangle Koshino, IF only Kogure wasn't there. It would just have to wait. Left with no choice, Sendoh glared knifes at Koshino, Koshino ignoring the look.  
  
'You interfere mine, I interfere yours. It's a common rule, Sendoh,'  
  
They were about to leave when Mitsui's voice rang through the gym.  
  
"Kogure-kun, can I walk you home tonight?"  
  
Kogure halted, a different smile dawning in his face. 'Do you mean it Hisa- kun? Did I hear you right?' He looked at Mitsui's face, searching through his eyes, then his smile dropped. 'You probably don't. Maybe the others can't go with you so you resorted to just asking me even if you…even if don't want my company…' Kogure thought negatively. He just smiled sadly, despite the fact that he was really glad that Mitsui did ask him, even if he doesn't mean it. (Or so he thought…)  
  
"Gomen ne, Mitsui-kun. I have to do something else. Maybe sometime," Kogure declined. He turned around and left quickly, that Kogure didn't catch the desperate look on Mitsui's face when he dropped the offer.  
  
***  
  
A/n: there! Second part done! I don't like the part. Too many conversations going on… the plot is twisted… I might not finish it…  
  
Ja! 


	3. chapter 3: senkoshmitko

Merry-Go-Round Goes  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Author: sky75rk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warning: slight OOC  
  
A/n: part 3 of the SenKoshKo (and not to mention Mitsui) love triangle. (Or is it rectangle?)  
  
***  
  
"I see it but I don't believe it!"  
  
"What did you see and didn't believe Aya-chan?"  
  
Ayako put an arm around Miyagi then whispered; "Don't you see the real reason why Sendoh-san and Koshino-san went here in Shohoku? And the reason why Mitsui-sempai looks so glum?" Ayako asked the blushing man while pointing to the persons she was talking about.  
  
"Ugh. No? Visiting us isn't the main reason why those two from Ryonan visited us?"  
  
Ayako pulled out her paper fan and whacked Miyagi's head.  
  
"Itai yo, Aya-chan! Why'd you do that?" Miyagi said, wincing in pain.  
  
"Ryota no baka! Think will you! Didn't you see the gleam in the eyes of those two when they saw Kogure-sempai?" Ayako asked again, getting fed up at making Miyagi realize the situation.  
  
Miyagi thought about what happened earlier. Suddenly, a light bulb shone inside his head. "Wakatta! Sendoh and Koshino has a 'thing' for Kogure- san!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ayako smiled, relieved that Miyagi got what she was trying to say for the last few minutes. "Sou, sou. And those two aren't the only ones who have these feelings for Kogure-sempai. Mitsui-san too," Ayako confirmed.  
  
Miyagi's eyes widened in shock. "Nani?! Mitchy too?!"  
  
Ayako only nodded her head in agreement. "It seems like we have a battle here to commence,"  
  
"What battle?" demanded a voice from behind.  
  
There stood Akagi.  
  
"Nandemonai betsuni, Akagi-captain," covered Miyagi.  
  
"Be sure about that." "Hai," Ayako and Miyagi chorused. Without warning, Ayako's eyes glimmered in excitement.  
  
"I can't wait to see who wins!"  
  
Miyagi sweatdropped. He forgot all about Ayako's love for yaoi. And how much she liked poking into some else's business, as long it's fun. Ayako's eyes continued to shine that Miyagi had to stay in a distance before he blinds himself.  
  
***  
  
-Somewhere in Kanagawa-  
  
Walking, Kogure looks like he's a fragile piece of glassware that needs protecting with Sendoh and Koshino on each side of his body. Though not too close, they can feel each other's warmth. Content, Sendoh breathe in the fresh evening air.  
  
"I really appreciate you coming with me to dinner tonight," Sendoh said, smiling his perverted smile that sometimes makes girls swoon at his feet.  
  
Kogure just chuckled, unaffected. "I think you mean, us, Sendoh-san,"  
  
Sendoh comprehended the words of the Shohoku player and realized that Koshino was with them, spoiling his chance. He leaned backwards to look at Koshino, who was, coincidentally or not, smirking.  
  
Sendoh groaned inwardly. 'So much for this chance.'  
  
Koshino, on the other hand, was busy contemplating on how to execute a perfect confession to Kogure. While the opposite side of his brain was thinking of ways on how to get rid of Sendoh, and spoil his move on the brown-haired youth.  
  
'What to do.what to do.'  
  
Koshino thought seriously that he didn't notice that he was being quiet and all. Too quiet, I guess, than he really is. So, Kogure, being the Kogure he is, glanced at the silent boy and ask him about his well being.  
  
Of course, Koshino broke out of his little, evil schemes to Sendoh and answered back to Kogure, reassuring him that he was well and nothing is wrong with him. He was happy. Hell, he was! That for a moment, Kogure only saw him and only him. Not some girl, not some boy and not Sendoh. Only HIM. Koshino beamed at this.  
  
Sendoh, in his case, didn't want to get beaten by his best friend. Well.yeah, he didn't want to get beaten, so.what will he do? His friendly, but with a hint of perversion, smile turned into a frown, when he couldn't think of anything to say or do.  
  
They kept on walking, passing through some bookstores, pet shops, clinics and restaurants. Sendoh stopped when they were facing the entrance of a shabu-shabu restaurant. (A/n: I can't imagine them walking in a place like that.) Without a word, which was unusual for him, Sendoh paced inside then took a seat at his usual spot.  
  
"This is where you often eat, Sendoh?" Koshino asked curiously. Though being close, there were some things that Koshino doesn't know about Sendoh. This is one of them. Sendoh likes to talk, but he often talks about other people and basketball and other people again besides himself. Some people might not notice, but he keeps certain things to himself. And in veracity, he doesn't talk too much about himself. (I've said that many times already. baka.) He's like an opened-closed book.  
  
Sendoh just raised his chin a bit to serve as his reply.  
  
Kogure looked around. "You're like my father, Sendoh-san. He often goes to places like this," Kogure commented.  
  
Sendoh smiled in appreciation, taking the boy's comment as praise. "Please, no formalities needed Kogure," he said.  
  
Yup. It's going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
Outside, two figures were lurking, spying on the three with intrigue. Actually, one was watching in interest while the other was just there for moral support. The other didn't really want to come, but because his beloved said so, he had no choice but to agree. After all, if it would help him to raise his brownie points with her, then he'd be willing to do anything.  
  
Ayako bit her thumb in annoyance.  
  
"Mukatsuku! I can't hear them!"  
  
Miyagi sighed. "Why don't you just get in there and take the empty seat behind them?" he suggested to the curly-haired manageress.  
  
Ayako flashed a grin. "Nice Ryota! That's what I like about you!" she praised him.  
  
Miyagi felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he instantly knew that he was blushing a deep red. He praised himself for his wise thinking, then followed the excited girl inside.  
  
As soon as they arrived at the seat behind the three, they poked their ears as far as they manage and listened to the conversation of the people they were spying. They weren't talking much. Just some basketball stuff, schoolwork, about themselves and some words of 'thanks' for the treat.  
  
When everything got quiet again, Ayako and Miyagi relaxed their ears and sat back to the chair.  
  
"Ahh. this is so boring! I kinda expected that they would confess or something," Ayako said lazily. Miyagi ordered some food for the both of them and they started eating (Of course, on Miyagi's money). Everything was still quiet for a moment.  
  
***  
  
Koshino decided to himself that he would tell Kogure the truth, by hook or crook. Sendoh, too, decided.  
  
They looked resolutely on Kogure. It gave Kogure the chills.  
  
"Na-na-nani? Do you want to say something?" Kogure asked, heart thumping fast because of nervousness. He unexpectedly felt uneasy. Not knowing why.  
  
The two of them banged their hands on the table at the same time. They paused and looked at each other first, a theory running across their minds that they were thinking of the same thing.  
  
'I don't believe this.' Sendoh thought.  
  
***  
  
When Ayako heard the banging, she perked up her ears again, knowing that this time, the moment that she's been waiting for is arriving, nearing and only a second to near it's crucial period. She tapped Miyagi on the shoulder and gestured him to wait and pry at the scene unfolding before them.  
  
During the time that Miyagi was feeding himself with his food, he heard, together with Ayako, them saying.  
  
***  
  
Koshino and Sendoh (why do I always right Koshino's name first?) leaned towards Kogure. It made Kogure back up in disquietude, in anxiousness. Both of them leaned forward again, then sighed. They individually took one of Kogure's hands, then breathe deeply then continued what they were supposed to do.  
  
"Kogure, ore.ore ga. ore ga omae wa suki desu," Koshino and Sendoh both said conjointly.  
  
***  
  
Just as soon as he heard this, Miyagi sprayed all the food in his mouth to the table. Ayako, on the other hand, felt food stuck on her throat when she heard this. She began coughing, which made Miyagi hold out a glass of water, while patting her back.  
  
"Aya-chan, daijobou desu ka? Aya-chan!" Miyagi said, half-shouting that the people form the booth behind them heard him.  
  
***  
  
'Aya-chan? Ma-ma-masaka.'  
  
Kogure stood up and leaned to look at the people who were sitting at the table near them. True enough to his hypothesis, Ayako and Miyagi were there.  
  
Ayako drank the water, clearing her throat. She stood up with a frown. She walked over to Kogure.  
  
"Dame desu, Kogure-sempai," she started. "You like Mitsui-sempai, ne?"  
  
Kogure was stunned. He didn't now how in the world Ayako knew about it. Is it that obvious?  
  
A vigorous (well. not that vigorous) laugh was heard.  
  
"I guess we have another to compete with, ne Sendoh?" Koshino queried.  
  
Sendoh nodded. "It's a good thing we like competition, or else, we would've been toast by now," he added.  
  
Koshino walked towards.pass Kogure then muttered, "Yakusoku, I'll be the man who will win your love. zettai ni, " Koshino said slowly. "But for now. let's just eat ne? Ikimashou!" Koshino pulled Kogure back to their place. "Ayako-san! Miyagi-san! Come join us!" Koshino invited. Miyagi followed willingly, and so did Ayako, despite about what she said. She wanted Kogure and Mitsui to end up, but that, she doesn't know how. She just intended on watching how things go and she knew that whatever might happen, it'll be Mitsui he picks. well, maybe. (If I make them. *evil laugh*)  
  
Kogure just sighed in defeat. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
***  
  
Yo! Third is finished! . Please stay tuned.  
  
I'm planning on making this a KoshKo; SenMit. is it okay?  
  
Hehehe. just joking. or maybe I might proceed with those pairing. I dunno.  
  
Ja! 


	4. chapter 4: The Plan

Merry-Go-Round Goes  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: You'll have to find out  
  
Title: The Plan  
  
Warning: For those who hate yaoi, or any implications of it, keep out of this story! This is not for you! Might contain curses and such. Kogure is quite OOC in this part and it somehow doesn't suit him, but I guess its quite fine with me.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, finally, I finally uploaded this fic. The reason that this was delayed like all my other fic is because I'd like to upload them all at once. Though I guess that this one's later than I thought. This chapter 4 and I have assurance that you people will continue to support this fic. You all know that I have an attitude problem of not finishing a fic when reviews are few. Its part of my meanness. No offense meant. For the people who support this story and for the people who read this and too lazy to review, please be considerate to the people who try very hard to keep this fic going. I trust you, minna! I know that you won't let me down!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. ^_^  
  
***  
  
The sort-of-date ended up being very disconcerting to a certain brown- haired youth. Considering that he has 3 guys to be perplexed about. It's not surprising, really. Kogure IS likeable and such. Yet, what he couldn't understand is that why should THIS happen to HIM. He's not worth it! He's not worth going through all that trouble just to win his love. And he is certainly not a trophy to be fought over and won. He would not stand for it.  
  
On the other hand, Ayako is right. Kogure did like Mitsui, though he is having a difficult time attempting to figure out if Mitsui feel the same way about him. After all, Mitsui might like him simply as a teammate, a comrade, and a friend. Nothing more than that. He hadn't expected anything, but he hadn't give up already. Kogure was determined to find the truth and nothing can stop him from doing do.  
  
.Right?  
  
Well, he only has two really good-looking guys after him who is definitely interested and not to mention positively incontestable to win his love. So, he needed to devise a plan that will help him figure out Mitsui's feelings for him, concede his feelings to him, and make Sendoh and Koshino lose interest in him.  
  
What he needed to do to shake them off is to make them fall for each other, before he falls for either one of them and lose his love for Mitsui. Although Kogure knew that his love for Mitsui would never waver, who knows what is bound to happen in the near future, right?  
  
He already devised a plan. All he desired to do is to find a way to EXECUTE it without being noticed. And what he needed is all the help he could get. And where would he get a help that is so helpful and sure?  
  
Find Ayako and Miyagi.  
  
***  
  
"So you're saying that you're admitting that you are homosexual and you like Mitchy and you want us to help you with your plan and this plan of yours would end up with everyone living happily ever and-"  
  
*Whack*  
  
Kogure sweatdropped as Ayako concealed her deadly paper fan where it really belonged.  
  
"Stop it with your flashbacks of the plan, Ryota! We understand it already!" Ayako scolded at Miyagi.  
  
"Aya-chan," Miyagi desperately tried to look for some compassion in the eyes of the bishoujo manager of the Shohoku Team.  
  
Kogure cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I'll frame Sendoh and Koshino to meet up with me at this place when the fact is, I won't be there," Ayako nodded.  
  
Miyagi cut in "So you'll be lying to them?"  
  
"Uh, sort of. I'm quite sure that they would fish a way to attract each other without knowing that they already are attracted and soon, they would be in each others arm," Kogure explain.  
  
"You're quite sure of yourself, ne, Kogure?"  
  
*Whack*  
  
"What is it again, Aya-chan?" Miyagi interrogated, tears springing from his eyes.  
  
"Stop rubbing it in!"  
  
A murmur. "Hai,"  
  
Kogure sighed. "Then you two would ask Hisa-Mitsui-kun if. you know," Kogure stammered finishing, blushing deeply.  
  
"Know what?" Miyagi asked again.  
  
*Whack*  
  
"Aya-chan."  
  
Ayako smiled at Kogure. "We'll be glad to help you know about his soul for you, just listen closely, ne?"  
  
Kogure smiled back at appreciation. "Aa. Arigato, Ayako, Miyagi,"  
  
"No problem. Anytime, Kogure-san," Ayako replied back, as Miyagi was busy consoling his aching head.  
  
The talk was finished and Ayako and the poor Miyagi turned to leave. Kogure, being alone, decided to leave too, going through the opposite way the two took. Apparently, Miyagi was going to walk Ayako home despite the blows he received from her. Kogure figured a long time ago that they would soon find each other.  
  
Walking through the streets, Kogure whistled happily after the meeting with both Ayako and Miyagi had finished. They had been so easy to talk into, probably because Ayako is a supportive type and Miyagi is the type who would support Ayako. There hadn't been any enigma of asking them to help him in his dilemma.  
  
'Those are the people you can really trust,' he thought, feeling lucky that he has been bestowed with such friends.  
  
Kogure smiled triumphantly as he imagined the whole scene. It was like winning the jackpot prize in the lottery. He couldn't help bit giggle excitedly, wanting for that time to come. It will surely be fascinating and it would keep him from being bored.  
  
Well, who knew that there was this kind of attitude within Kogure?  
  
'Must've got it from Ayako and her ways.' Kogure thought.  
  
Nevertheless, something is going to take place soon and he, Ayako and Miyagi would be there to witness it.  
  
The fun is about to commence and Kogure couldn't wait for it happen. Well, he knew if he rushed it too much, it might not work. So, when will it take place?  
  
Next Saturday evening and Sunday afternoon to be exact. Everything is supposed to be taken into detail before something else goes wrong. EVERYTHING is supposed to be RIGHT for that fateful day. Nothing is supposed to go wrong and he, Kogure Kiminobu will make sure that it befalls smoothly to the ground. If not, then he'll make sure that he will be there to catch it before even more catastrophe lands.  
  
Yup. The time had surely come.  
  
Wait for it, Hisashi, Sendoh-kun, Koshino-kun. A tidal wave is about to crash into your lives.  
  
A tidal wave so big, it would be shocking for the three of you and you wouldn't know what even hit you.  
  
-To be continued some time later-  
  
A/N: Kogure is quite OOC in this part and it somehow doesn't suit him, but I guess its quite fine with me. Quite short, just to keep things interesting and longer. Hope you don't mind. Its not exactly a cliffhanger, but it keeps you wondering, ne? Just answering some pleas for Mitko and Senkosh.  
  
Actually, my chapters from my other stories are short too. I just wanted to upload things because I miss writing. Don't worry minna. I'll make my next chapters longer.  
  
Thanks for all those who reviewed and supported this fic. I'm really touched.  
  
R&R please.  
  
Until then. 


	5. chapter 5: The Plan2

Merry-Go-Round Goes  
  
Author: sky75rk  
  
Genre: Romance, Yaoi  
  
Status: On-going  
  
Warning: Yaoi  
  
Disclaimers: everything except the story itself  
  
Notes: This is the second to the last chapter then an epilogue of this and if you're wondering about the title, then I'm going to explain everything in the epilogue.  
  
***  
  
Saturday at last! Kogure had been waiting for this day to come and time seem to stand still as he anticipated this moment.  
  
Ayako and Miyagi agreed that they would talk to Mitsui about everything in Danny's. Since the designated time is 17:00, he arrived at exactly 16:30, 30 minutes earlier, as planned. At 17:05, the three of them entered Danny's and sat at the corner table, just as planned. Kogure still didn't know whether they were already talking about it or just talking, but, to make sure, he immediately sneaked up to the table behind them and listened closely.  
  
10 minutes later, they still weren't near to asking Mitsui. Ayako was getting impatient as Miyagi and Mitsui conversed about a guy thing and totally left her out, which made her impatience grow. Still, she waited for a chance to speak.  
  
Another 10 minutes later, and Kogure too was already getting bored, Ayako was fed up and decided to take out her deadly paper fan. She raised the hand holding the fan and brought it down at the table, making a full pledge loud noise.  
  
Mitsui and Miyagi stopped still at what they were talking about and stared at Ayako who was frowning. At that precise moment, Miyagi remembered about their real intention of talking to Mitsui. Then, he made a promise to himself to apologize to Kogure and Ayako after Mitsui leaves.  
  
"Finally, I got your attention," Ayako stated as Miyagi shut his mouth to let his beloved speak. "Let's get down to business, Mitsui-sempai. You know that this is not the reason why we invited you here,"  
  
Mitsui consented. "Yeah. I kind of got the feeling that there is something behind all this. You wouldn't just call in my house to ask me to eat. You're not like that,"  
  
Ayako smiled in appreciation, as Mitsui perceived their real intention. "You know, sempai, we've," Ayako pointed to Miyagi and her, "seen the look you have when you look at Kogure-sempai's face," she started.  
  
Mitsui's face turned crimson. And to Ayako, it was proof enough.  
  
"But," Ayako continued. "we want it to come from you, what you really feel about Kogure-sempai. You do know that he won't wait forever,"  
  
Mitsui sighed. "I know. But fear really overcomes me when I try to tell him,"  
  
"So it's true then?"  
  
"Aa,"  
  
Miyagi jumped in their conversation. "Why don't you say it now? Why don't you say that you really love Kogure-san right here and now?"  
  
Mitsui stared at him quizzically and Ayako smiled and played along. After all, Kogure is there. "Yes, sempai, why not?"  
  
"I don't know,,,"  
  
"Don't you love Kogure?" Miyagi accused. Ayako glared.  
  
"I do," Mitsui said, certain. "I do love Kogure,"  
  
Behind them, Kogure smiled widely, finally knowing the truth. He began to stand up and head towards the three of them. Ayako saw Kogure already standing.  
  
"Say it again," commanded Ayako.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Just say it!"  
  
With determined eyes, he repeated, "I love him,"  
  
"Please say it again,"  
  
Mitsui's eyes widened as he heard his beloved's voice behind him. He whirled around and saw Kogure standing, smiling. Mitsui stood up and leveled his eyes with Kogure's and repeated softly, "I love you,"  
  
Kogure hugged Mitsui tightly. "I love you too, for so long,"  
  
This time, it was Mitsui's turn to smile as he hugged Kogure back, with equal force never wanting to let go. Cherishing this moment.  
  
***  
  
First mission was accomplished smoothly and now what remains is the last one. Sunday came so fast than Saturday, and it was already noon. Last night was bliss. Kogure thanked Ayako and Miyagi for their help. Kogure was really grateful. And so was Mitsui. But things were not yet finished. The real trouble was just starting.  
  
At the alley in front of Starbucks, Kogure stood watching. He told Koshino and Sendoh last night to meet him there. Both of them had no idea of the plan and both of them don't know that he will not be there.  
  
Starbucks was the favorite hangout of Koshino and Sendoh. He researched this fact. He also came to know that they spent most of their free time there, just talking or having fun. It seems like when they first met at the basketball club, they didn't really talk as much. Though Koshino and Sendoh became close after both of them noticed that both of them come to the same place after practice or during free time. It was another one of their similarities.  
  
Kogure drew back his attention inside Starbucks and realized that Koshino already arrived and sat at his usual table. He was early. And Kogure knew Sendoh is bound to be late.  
  
***  
  
Koshino stood up to order. The line was pretty long and if he waited for at least another five minutes at the table, the line will be very long by then. He stood in line and waited for his turn, looking at the menu for his choice.  
  
***  
  
Simultaneously, Sendoh entered Starbucks, completely missing Koshino. He too positioned himself at his usual table, which accidentally was also Koshino's table. He was dressed in casual clothes with his hair still the same. He was not in the mood to order just yet.  
  
***  
  
Koshino ordered his choice for the day that was rhumba creamed-based (1). He needed something sweet and caffeine would add up to his nervousness. He told the cashier his name and asked him to wait for a few minutes. He did.  
  
***  
  
Sendoh was getting bored and Kogure did not assume to arrive any minute. Yet, he straightened himself when he thought that Kogure wouldn't like him if he saw him slouched and bored. So he sat straight and just propped up his arms.  
  
"Rhumba creamed-based of Koshino-san," he heard the employee call out.  
  
Sendoh's faced turned into a shocked expression as the name sunk in his mind.  
  
"Koshino?!"  
  
***  
  
Koshino got his order and headed towards his table when he saw a certain guy with a weird hairstyle that looked like Sendoh's.  
  
"Sendoh?!" Koshino hissed as he hurried up to his seat and found Sendoh occupying one chair.  
  
He almost slammed his drink as he come to face Sendoh. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sendoh glared at Koshino. "What are YOU doing HERE?" he asked back.  
  
***  
  
"Sendoh?!" Koshino hissed as he hurried up to his seat and found Sendoh occupying one chair.  
  
He almost slammed his drink as he come to face Sendoh. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sendoh glared at Koshino. "What are YOU doing HERE?" he asked back.  
  
Koshino huffed. "None of your damn business,"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Outside, Kogure watched closely at what was happening. It wasn't going easily. There was an argument taking place and somehow, Kogure wanted to go inside and stop them, but that would jeopardize the whole plan.  
  
'Just believe. Everything will fall into place,' he reminded himself.  
  
Inside, the two was still glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow. Each is thinking the same thing: Why is this happening to me?  
  
As Sendoh glowered harder, Koshino did the same. There was like a silent war waging on and only the two of them can hear it.  
  
Until finally, Koshino tried to bite back a smile but to no avail. He began to laugh out loud and uncontrollably and Sendoh soon followed.  
  
"W-What were we thinking?" Koshino said between laughs. "Why are we destroying our friendship over this?" he asked Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh just shrugged. "I don't myself,"  
  
Then, they shook hands and called it a truce.  
  
***  
  
Kogure breath sighs of relief when he witnessed the two of them laughing together like the bestfriends they were.  
  
Ayako was right. Things will go well of only you believe.  
  
***  
  
A/n: So this is the second to the last chapter. I didn't plan on making this story short, but since nobody was reviewing, then I thought, why would I want to make this longer if nobody wants to read it anyway? I didn't think I wrote that badly at all.  
  
Well, this goes too for my other stories. I don't know whether I could continue. But I will finish this whether somebody reads this or not.  
  
Well, until then.  
  
-=sky75rk=- 


End file.
